When I Close My Eyes
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Di naungan langit senja saat musim gugur meraja. "Kau adalah seseorang yang ingin kulihat, saat aku memejamkan mata. Kau adalah seseorang yang ingin kuingat, saat aku tidak bisa mengingat." Special fict for Fujoshi Independencde day#2! Mind to RnR? :D


**Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! **

**.**

**YATTA~~ HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY#2! *ledakin confetti* Hehe, walaupun begitu, menurut Light, harusnya mah, "Happy FujoDanshi Independence Day!". So, yang Fudanshi, tetep ikut merayakan FID#2, kan? ;)**

**Dozo, Minna-sama! **

**Disclaimer: **

**(Mbah) Masashi Kishimoto#plaak.**

**Warning: **

**Alternate Reality, shounen-ai. To Readers who hate boys love and NaruSasuNaru, please leave this page by pressing the back button. **

**.**

"**Nggak suka, tolong jangan maksain diri buat baca."**

**Setting: serahkan para Readers yang budiman. ;)**

**.**

**Have a nice read! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya.

Dia, yang menatapku dengan tatapan benci.

Siapa yang peduli dengan itu? Bersamamu sesaat saja sudah membuatku kebal dengan tatapan itu, wahai tuan muda Uchiha yang egois.

Tepatnya, asal dia hanya menatapku, bayanganku terpantul di bola mata hitam oniksnya, itu lebih dari cukup.

Tak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, dia harus mendengar perkataanku dulu, tak peduli seberapapun aku terdengar konyol saat mengatakannya.

Tidak perlu aku menebak, aku tahu kalau dia hanya akan menggumam sebagai responnya terhadap kata-kata dan tindakanku.

Lalu, dia pergi menjauh dariku. Hingga rasa takut ini muncul, aku takut tidak bisa mengejarnya, walaupun sekedar untuk menyejajari bayangannya yang menua ditenggelamkan senja kebencian.

Dan lagi-lagi, aku kehilangannya, aku tidak bisa mengejarnya…

…Dia, sang pemilik hatiku.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**A Naruto fanfiction, dedicated to Fujo(dan)shi independence day, **

**.**

**When I Close My eyes**

**.**

**By: Light-Sapphire-Chan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Angin musim gugur yang mulai menggigit, mendatangkan gigil pada tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Kesadarannya perlahan kembali, hingga matanya membuka menatap apapun yang muncul di indera penglihatannya. Dirasakannya badannya basah, dingin dan kaku. Pemuda dengan sekujur tubuh basah kuyup itu mengerang pelan dan menggeliat meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Lagi-lagi, ia teringat orang itu. Bahkan saat ia tertidur tadi (pemuda ini masih belum sadar kalau dia sebenarnya baru saja pingsan), sekali lagi ia memimpikan objek mimpinya.

Bagus, apakah tanda-tanda akan menjadi orang gila karena seseorang sudah muncul pada dirinya?

Mata biru cemerlang itu menerawang pada daun _maple_ yang berguguran menimpanya. Tidak terbersit sedikitpun niat darinya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari dedaunan kering yang menimpanya, hingga akhirnya, setelah kesadarannya sepenuhnya kembali, ia segera terduduk dengan satu nama meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Sasuke!"

Napasnya terengah tanpa alasan, pandangannya terlihat kosong, yang ditemukannya hanyalah sungai dengan air yang mengalir bermuara menuju laut. Sejauh mata memandang, di seberang sungai berair jernih itu, hanya ada pohon-pohon dengan dedaunan yang menguning kecoklatan dan terlihat rapuh.

Angin yang mendesau lembut menyapu dedaunan kering itu dari tangkainya masing-masing, dan pemuda berkulit tan itu terdiam dengan pandangan sedih melihatnya. Bukan sedih karena melihat dedaunan itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik halus, melodi pengundang rasa sepi. Hal lain, dan alasannya hanya satu. Orang itu… Yang barusan namanya disebut.

Rasa frustasi menghinggapinya, ia merasa bodoh. Atas dasar apa ia menyebutkan nama orang itu, padahal orang itu tidak akan merespon panggilannya?

Ia sendiri di hutan musim gugur ini. Atau setidaknya, ia mengira begitu.

"Hn?"

Gumaman yang sangat dikenalinya karena ia benar-benar benci dan jengkel mendengarnya, namun kekagetannya membuatnya tidak sempat untuk jengkel apalagi mengomel, gumaman khas itu membuatnya mematung sesaat. Ditelannya ludahnya berusaha mengusir rasa gugup, sekujur tubuhnya mendadak terasa kaku.

Tunggu, mungkin saja ini hanya kesalahan indera pendengarannya. Dengarkanlah, suara gemericik air yang mengalir deras, suara hembusan angin, juga gemerisik dedaunan dan ranting kering… Mungkin saja semua suara itu menyamarkan suara-suara lain.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya—apakah hanya keinginannya yang terlalu kuat mendengar suaranya atau memang nyata, dengan cepat ditolehkannya kepalanya pada sumber suara di samping sebelah kirinya.

Nyata.

Sasuke ada di sampingnya. Pemuda yang merupakan objek mimpinya itu memang berada di sampingnya. Sasuke dengan sekujur tubuh yang juga basah kuyup, keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu sedang duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon yang terlihat kokoh, sambil mengelap katana-nya menggunakan ujung jubahnya khas Akatsuki—yang tentunya juga basah.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya ragu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya memang benar-benar Sasuke yang dikenalnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya menggumam sambil meliriknya dengan ujung mata beriris oniks.

"Kenapa… Kau dan aku ada di sini? Ini di mana?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan itu sambil menguletkan badannya untuk mengusir rasa canggung yang mendadak muncul.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke datar. "Aku sedang berjalan, dan melihatmu hanyut di sungai. Kupikir Kau mati, jadi aku menarikmu ke darat."

"Heh," pemuda penyuka ramen ini mendengus kesal. "Bagaimana bisa seorang Naruto Uzumaki mati hanya karena hanyut di sungai? Hah, memalukan…"

"Sombong," celetuk Sasuke sambil lalu.

"Tak lebih sombong darimu," balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau Kau yang hanyut, aku tidak akan heran kalau Kau mati, Dobe," kata Sasuke, terlihat pemuda tampan itu menyeringai.

"Cih, beraninya Kau meremehkanku! Lihat saja, nanti kalau Kau yang hanyut di sungai, aku tidak akan menolongmu!" Naruto menatap kesal pada orang di sampingnya yang tetap berbicara tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun.

"Kau tak perlu menolongku," wajah Sasuke kembali terlihat datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Karena aku bukan Kau, Dobe."

Cemberut, Naruto bisa merasakan pembuluh darahnya saling bersilang di dahi, tanda rasa kesalnya mulai memuncak. "Bilang saja kalau Kau tidak mungkin tenggelam, Teme Sombong!"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Kupikir otakmu itu tidak akan mengerti kata-kata yang kuucapkan. Ternyata otakmu mengalami kemajuan."

"Tidak selamanya aku akan menjadi bodoh, Teme!" kata Naruto sewot. "Dan tidak bisakah Kau berhenti mengejekku seperti itu?"

Sasuke menjawab cepat. "Tidak."

"Kau cari masalah denganku, Teme!"

"Kapan Kau pernah berhenti menggangguku dengan masalah?" Sasuke balik bertanya, diacungkannya _katana_-nya yang sudah selesai dia lap. _Katana_ itu sekarang terlihat berkilau.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Kapan aku pernah mengganggumu?"

"Selalu. Mungkin karena kebodohanmu yang masih tersisa, Kau masih belum bisa menyadarinya," Sasuke memasukkan _katana_-nya ke dalam tempatnya kembali.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu dihembuskannya napas panjang. Kerutan samar muncul di kening Sasuke.

Aneh. Naruto yang dikenalnya, tidak akan berhenti merecokinya dengan adu mulut dan melontarkan hinaan sampai mereka mengadu fisik. Tapi, Naruto kini malah terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk ditebaknya.

"Dobe."

Naruto tak menjawab panggilan yang disebali namun kadang dirindukan adanya itu, ia tengah melamunkan entah apa—Sasuke tidak bisa menebaknya. Sasuke memandang Naruto beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk menyelipkan katana kembali di ikat pinggangnya (tambang ungu warisan Orochimaru), jubah Akatsuki-nya melambai dihembuskan angin dingin musim gugur.

Tak sedikitpun tersirat keinginan darinya, untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Untuk meninggalkan kebersamaan mereka. Karena mereka bersama saja tanpa berkelahi, nyaris bisa dibilang sebagai keajaiban. Dan lagi, untuk pertama kalinya mereka bersama tanpa membahas apapun yang berkaitan dengan takdir yang harus dihadapi, takdir yang menunggu untuk dijemput.

Mereka bersama di musim gugur, dalam keheningan aneh yang nyaman. Dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat mengakhirinya.

Mari kita selami pikiran Naruto selagi Sasuke mulai berpikir tentang rival hidup matinya itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto sedang berusaha mengingat kegiatan apa saja yang tadi dilakukannya sepanjang hari ini, hal apa yang menyebabkannya bisa hanyut ke sungai. Seingatnya, tadi pagi ia masih sarapan ramen—itu tidak penting. Berkumpul dengan tim tujuh yang sekarang untuk latihan, lalu berakhirnya latihan tim tujuh di Ichiraku Ramen yang berarti ia makan ramen lagi—itu adalah rutinitas. Dan siangnya pergi ke gunung Hokage, menunggu senja sambil bertapa di sana, menunggu senja datang—itu sudah biasa.

Tunggu. Tadi dia tidak pergi ke gunung Hokage, melainkan terlintas niat di dirinya untuk ke Lembah Akhir. Tidak bisa menolak keinginan yang mendadak muncul, ia pun pergi ke sana dan duduk di atas kepala patung Hokage pertama. Hanya duduk, menikmati hembusan angin, suara gemericik air yang mengalir, kicauan burung yang berterbangan di langit biru, dan memikirkan banyak hal yang intinya adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke lagi, Sasuke lagi.

Setelah lelah dan merasa takut dengan fantasinya sendiri yang membayangkan tentang pertarungan terakhir, ia hendak pergi dari Lembah Akhir, namun saat melompat di atas kepala patung Hokage pertama, ia tergelincir, kepalanya menghantam keras entah bagian darimananya sang patung… Dan semua berubah menjadi gelap.

Itu dia! Setelahnya ia pasti jatuh ke sungai dan terhanyut selagi pingsan. Lalu Sasuke menemukannya, dan menariknya ke darat.

Omong-omong, sudah berapa lama Sasuke menungguinya hingga ia tersadar? Apa Sasuke tidak takut Madara mengetahui keberadaannya yang sedang bersama Naruto? Ah, konyol. Memang ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sasuke takut?

Naruto mengangguk-angguk sendiri, membuat Sasuke menoleh. Terlihat dari wajahnya, Naruto masih memikirkan hal yang dilamunkannya dengan serius. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya seutuhnya pada batang pohon yang sedaritadi disandarinya. Dan matanya terpejam bersamaan dengan helaan napas pelan keluar darinya.

Naruto akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya saat dedaunan _maple_ kering yang dihembus angin menampar wajahnya. Suasana terasa sunyi. Merasa ia sendirian, Naruto dengan cepat menoleh, rasa takut terbit di hatinya… Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya.

Dan senyumnya akhirnya terkembang perlahan…

…Sasuke masih ada di sini. Di sampingnya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk memandangi Sasuke yang terlihat seperti tertidur dengan damai—tapi pemuda bermata layaknya safir ini tahu dengan jelas kalau Sasuke tidak tertidur, ia juga memilih untuk tidak membahas topik apapun yang menyebabkan Sasuke akan pergi darinya.

Menjauh pergi, dan tidak dapat dikejar olehnya.

"Kapan Kau akan mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

Matanya sedikit membelalak kaget karena mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Kernyitan muncul di dahinya tanda ia tak mengerti. "Maksudnya aku akan mengatakan hal itu? Apa aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sasuke masih memejamkan mata, napasnya terlihat teratur dan tenang. Pemuda berkulit putih itu menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Baguslah kalau Kau lupa."

"Hee? Memang Kau ingin aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto, mata birunya kini menatap lekat wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dingin. "Biasanya kalau kita bertemu, Kau selalu berkata dan bersikeras membawaku kembali."

"Ah, itu…" Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kupikir, kalau aku mengatakannya, Kau pasti akan segera kabur dari sini. Atau—yang lebih buruk lagi—kita akan langsung berkelahi. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Ya… Karena aku tidak mau merusak apa yang kini sedang terjadi."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Tak pernah ada sejarahnya seorang Uchiha kabur," katanya tidak terima.

Naruto terkekeh. "Oke, oke. Maksudku, Sasuke Uchiha mungkin saja akan pergi dan mengacuhkanku seperti biasanya!"

"Kalau bicara, dipikir dulu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, iya. Maaf sudah membuatmu terdengar menjadi ehmm—sedikit buruk," Naruto kembali terkekeh-kekeh.

Sasuke tidak merespon perkataan Naruto. Ia sedang menikmati rasa nyaman yang nyaris tidak pernah dirasakannya tiga tahun terakhir ini. Tidak peduli ia tidak mengerti bagian mananya yang ia nikmati.

"Oi, Sasuke. Kau tahu, tidak? Kenapa kalau aku tidur, selalu saja Kau yang muncul dalam mimpiku? Tapi, selalu saja Kau yang sekarang, yang menyebalkan…" Naruto mendesah kecewa, direntangkannya kedua tangannya lalu pemuda berkulit tan itu merebahkan diri di atas tumpukan daun-daun kering kecoklatan.

Sasuke membiarkan kelopak matanya terangkat sedikit. "Kapan Kau bilang kalau aku ini menyenangkan?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Mungkin gara-gara Kau selalu memikirkanku," jawab Sasuke asal tanpa minat.

Sasuke melihat Naruto tersenyum tipis pada langit senja. Dan mata oniksnya terpaku melihat senyum itu tanpa bisa ia pejamkan lagi.

"Pintar Kau, Sasuke," puji Naruto yang akhirnya memamerkan cengiran lebar khasnya.

Akhirnya, kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit. "Bodoh Kau, Naruto."

Cengiran Naruto lenyap seketika. "Dasar, tidak tahu terima kasih! Sudah beruntung Kau bisa kupuji!" gerutunya.

"Aku tidak perlu pujianmu," kata Sasuke yang terdengar kejam di telinga Naruto.

"Setidaknya Kau bisa menghargainya!" keluh Naruto.

Dan Sasuke hanya diam. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah ini. Karena ia ingin Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi, didengar dari jawaban Naruto tadi, berarti Naruto memang selalu memikirkannya. Dan itu menimbulkan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab sendiri oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya, lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan masuk ke hutan yang didominasi warna kuning kecoklatan. Didengarnya derap langkah yang mengejarnya dengan umpatan entah apa dari sang pengejar. Ketika sang pengejar telah menyejajari langkahnya, sebuah pertanyaan serta omelan terlontar padanya.

"Kau mau kabur, ya? Temeee! Jangan pergi mendadak seperti itu! Aku tadi seperti orang bodoh yang mengoceh sendiri! Sialan Kau, Teme!" omel Naruto sewot yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tidak pernah kabur. Sayang sekali aku tidak melihat tingkah bodohmu itu, Dobe."

Perang kata itu terus berlanjut, seiring dengan langkah mereka yang lambat-lambat menjejak di atas hamparan daun-daun kering dan ranting-ranting rapuh yang bagai alas permadani indah kuning kecoklatan, suara gemericik air semakin tidak terdengar, namun angin yang berhembus menggesek daun-daun yang masih bertahan pada tangkainya, menimbulkan musik alamiah yang tidak mungkin dapat ditiru oleh Musisi manapun.

Sasuke merasa lega, ia bisa mendengar celoteh Naruto, bisa bertengkar dengan Narutob bisa bersama Naruto. Sebentar saja, biarkan mereka melupakan tugas mereka untuk dunia shinobi hanya untuk sesaat.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum diam-diam melihat pemuda di sampingnya begitu pasif, namun masih meresponnya, Naruto turut terdiam dengan senyum terulas di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu memikirkanmu—ya tadi aku sudah bilang, tapi selalu saja yang buruk-buruk yang bisa kuingat—atau muncul dalam mimpiku. Dan ketika aku berhasil menemukannya, hanya masa lalu yang menyenangkan. Kenangan saat dulu di tim tujuh…"

Naruto menarik napas, menjadi jeda sejenak. Sasuke hanya diam, dan Naruto mengerti, pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu memang tidak mengatakan apapun, namun ingin mendengarkan lebih lanjut penuturan Naruto.

"…Sementara Kau bukanlah masa lalu," kata Naruto pelan.

Yang dimaksud Naruto adalah hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

Sasuke mengubah wajahnya menjadi mengejek, benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan dan angkuh. "Kau beruntung. Kau masih bisa mengingat masa lalu itu."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalaupun aku ingin mengingatmu, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena di masa lalu, aku lebih menitikberatkan hidupku pada balas dendam dan Orochimaru. Dan setelah aku meninggalkan Konoha, aku baru menyadari bahwa mungkin saja aku telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Sehingga tidak ada kenangan yang tersisa…"

"Kita pernah bertemu sesekali, kan? Ada Sakura-chan, Kakashi-Sensei, Sai dan juga Yamato-Taichou!" kata Naruto mengingat-ingat. "Apa saat itu Kau tetap tidak bisa mengingatnya?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. "Tidak bisa. Karena kalian terlihat menyedihkan."

"Yang menyebabkan kami terlihat menyedihkan itu Kau, tahu," gumam Naruto setengah menggerutu.

Sasuke tidak memerdulikannya. "Aku juga sama sepertimu, kalau tidur, pasti mimpi buruk," melihat wajah Naruto yang mendadak cerah, Sasuke pun menambahkan. "Sayangnya bukan tentangmu. Semuanya mimpi buruk…"

Senyum lebar Naruto surut. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berada persis di sampingnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang komat-kamit entah apa. Terlihat seperti sedang mengutuki sesuatu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatmu."

Naruto mendongak terkejut menatap Sasuke yang memandang lurus pada jalan setapak lebar yang mereka tempuh.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela napas untuk kelambatan berpikir Naruto. Sasuke berjalan selangkah di depan Naruto. Setelah menghela napas pelan, Sasuke—untuk pertama kalinya—memulai pembicaraan dengan memecah keheningan yang sempat singgah di antara mereka.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar asing di telinganya. "Kau adalah seseorang yang ingin kulihat, saat aku memejamkan mata. Kau adalah seseorang yang ingin kuingat, saat aku tidak bisa mengingat."

Naruto terperangah. Sunyi menenggelamkan suara Sasuke yang begitu tenang mengucapkan kata demi kata.

Keduanya berhenti melangkah. Dengan Sasuke yang berada selangkah di depan Naruto, sekali lagi bersiap pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu! Apa Kau terkena Amnesia, Sasuke?"

Dan pertanyaan Naruto persis seperti dugaan Sasuke.

"Sampai-sampai Kau tidak bisa mengingat dan hanya ingin mengingatku?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, kurasa yang amnesia itu Kau," jawab Sasuke asal. Pemuda keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu menoleh sedikit ke belakang, dan membiarkan mata oniksnya bertemu pandang dengan mata birunya yang membelalak terkejut. "Memang apa salahnya kalau yang kuinginkan itu Kau?"

Dan dengan pertanyaan terakhir itu, Sasuke melangkah pelan meninggalkan Naruto. Pemuda yang terkesan dingin itu sama sekali tidak menyesali satu kata pun yang diucapkannya pada rivalnya. Karena itulah kenyataannya.

Naruto butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya—Sasuke yakin akan hal itu, dan itu tidak akan sebentar. Mungkin setelah ia menangkap maksud Sasuke, Sasuke bisa saja kehilangan seseorang yang selalu memperjuangkan hidup-matinya di dunia shinobi. Mungkin saja Naruto akan berubah sikap menjadi menjauhinya karena risih—dan bukan ia yang menjauhi Naruto. Perlahan, Sasuke akhirnya ditinggalkan dalam sendiri yang sepi.

Sasuke Uchiha sudah siap untuk segala respon yang ditunjukkan Naruto Uzumaki.

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan _maple _yang semula berjatuhan di tanah, sekilas jika dilihat dari kejauhan, seakan terjadi badai guguran daun yang meranggas di musim gugur, dan di tengah badai itu, seseorang berlari menembus dedaunan yang mendesak searah angin bertiup. Searah kemana seseorang mulai melangkah, siap untuk pergi menjauh darinya lagi, hingga tidak dapat dikejar olehnya.

Sekali ini saja, Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke Uchiha pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke merasakan cengkeraman kuat pada lengan kirinya, hingga ia ditarik kencang untuk berbalik dari arah sebaliknya yang ia tuju, belum habis keterkejutannya, sentuhan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Dan perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya ditarik dalam pelukan erat. Sasuke turut melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang pemuda yang bersikeras mempertahankannya, saat merasakan Naruto memperdalam ciuman mereka.

_Just one last kiss… _

…_Before we say goodbye._

Bibir mereka saling melepas, namun hidung dan kening mereka masih bersentuhan, pandangan mereka bertaut, menyampaikan senyum yang tidak dapat dilengkungkan oleh bibir.

"Wajahmu memerah," goda Naruto sambil terkekeh-kekeh kesenangan.

"Baka-Dobe. Ini gara-gara sinar matahari yang terbenam," elak Sasuke sengak.

"Bohong," cetus Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke ikut menyeringai. "Tentu saja."

Naruto tertawa pelan. Dirasakannya kepala Sasuke yang bergeser menjadi bersandar pada bahunya.

"Yang tadi…" _ya, ciuman itu,_ "…Untuk apa?" bisik Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh Sasuke. "Terima kasihku… Karena Kau sudah menolongku. Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus sering-sering hanyut di sungai, asalkan Kau menolongku lalu menemaniku…" Kata Naruto senang.

Sayangnya, Naruto tidak mendapatkan tanggapan yang sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan dari Sasuke. "Kalau mati, Kau baru tahu rasa."

"Kau tetap menyebalkan, ya?" keluh Naruto kecewa.

"Caramu berterimakasih tidak buruk," komentar Sasuke. "Pantas saja banyak orang yang senang padamu," katanya setengah menyindir.

Naruto kembali menyeringai, dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma Sasuke yang nyaris tidak pernah ia cium. Menimbulkan candu tersendiri untuknya. "Hanya untukmu. Tenang saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak perlu mengatakannya, tidak perlu memperlihatkannya, ia tahu dengan pasti Naruto dapat merasakan senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. Karena ia sendiri merasakan Naruto yang tersenyum.

Matahari menenggelamkan diri di ufuk barat, menyisakan semburat senja penghabisan sebelum malam datang menguasai dunia dengan gelapnya.

Keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan, pandangan mereka kembali bertaut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan Kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke—yang wajahnya pun juga terlihat—datar.

Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan kalah apalagi menyerah jika sudah menyangkut seseorang yang senang sekali mengataiku _'Dobe'_!"

"Baguslah," gumam Sasuke.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Niatku tetap tidak akan berubah setelah semua yang terjadi. Dan aku belum kalah," Sasuke menegaskan dengan wajah datar.

Naruto mendesah keras-keras kecewa. "Ah, terserahlah. Yang jelas aku pasti menyeretmu pulang ke Konoha saat itu! Dan Kau tidak akan mungkin kabur lagi!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Uchiha tidak pernah kabur."

"Tapi—coba lihat! Kita sebentar lagi pasti berpisah, dan aku tahu, aku tidak bisa mengejarmu. Jadi, sampai di sini ya, Sasuke…" Kata Naruto dengan suara memelan.

"Kau melupakan satu hal—dan untungnya Kau tidak ingat sama sekali," kata Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh dengan wajah serius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"_Dattebayo_, Naruto," dan Sasuke mencuri satu ciuman lagi dari bibir Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melangkah pergi searah jalan setapak, sesuai dengan kecepatannya sebagai shinobi yang di atas rata-rata.

Setelah sadar dari ketertegunannya, Naruto menggerutu sesaat. "Enak saja dia! Main cium orang, habis itu langsung kabur! Curang! Ah, maksudku melarikan diri!"

Pemuda yang mencintai seseorang yang baru saja mencuri ciuman darinya, berlalu meninggalkan tempat yang kini menjelma menjadi tempat dengan kenangan indah untuknya. Ia pun kini menyenangi musim gugur dan seisinya…

Dilangkahkan kakinya lambat-lambat meninggalkan tempat itu, senyum terlukis di wajah tampannya, dan dipejamkan mata beriris biru miliknya.

Mimpinya tidak akan lagi memperlihatkan kekejaman atau kejahatan Sasuke.

Malam ini dan seterusnya, ia tidak akan mimpi buruk lagi.

Pasti.

.

#~**~#

.

Sasuke menembus hutan musim gugur, dirasakannya angin dengan dingin menusuk membelai seluruh tubuhnya, mengantarkan kelopak matanya untuk terpejam.

'_Dan saat aku menutup mata, Kaulah yang terlihat.'_

Ya, di ujung kegelapan yang meleburkan cahaya apapun, Sasuke menemukan secercah sinar…

…Dari sosok Naruto yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

.

#~**~#

.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan di fict ini yang luput dari pengamatan Light. Hontou ni gomenasai…

Awalnya Light nggak mau ikut FID#2, nggak ada ide sama sekali. Tapi setelah baca salah satu fict FNE dan hilir mudik di shrine yang mendatangkan inspirasi, jadi juga fict ini. xDD

APAAN INI? *dengan setress jedotin kepala ke tembok terdekat* Setelah penuh perjuangan selama 12 jam yang penuh gangguan dari banyak pihak, akhirnya fict ini jadi juga.T.T mudah-mudahan nggak gaje…Hiks! *ngarep*

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu! ^_^

.

Sweet smile

.

Light-Sapphire-Chan


End file.
